Just A Harmless Fight
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: Jayden doesn't like that Mike likes Emily and is trying to push Emily feel the same way. What does Jayden do to stop this? Missing one-shot from my book entitled "Finding Love: Emily and Jayden" Enjoy! But I warn you..this is not my best!


**So I don't think I actually closed the whole Mike liking Emily thing in my story. I might have said something like "Mike realized he didn't like Emily in the way he thought he did." Or I did nothing at all. I don't quite remember. Well this is dedicated to Wishing99 because she wanted to see a Jayden/Mike fight. I think I could tie in a way Mike might have backed off along with a fight. **

"You know Mike, I _never _get to train with you." Jayden gave Mike a hard glance.

"No that's okay Jayden. You know I think I'm too weak for you. You should fight with Kevin."

"Oh no, this isn't about Kevin and I. This is about you and me. Come on! It will just be a friendly fight. It might even help you improve some more." Jayden seemed a little too eager to fight with Mike.

"Okay, if you say so. We can figh—I mean spar right now." Mike got into stance and Jayden followed his lead. Mike made the first move and swung at Jayden's left shoulder. Jayden blocked the attack and went easy on Mike. He still got some easy shots but it all looked like a mere fight for practice. It was nothing more to anyone else.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily came out in a pretty yellow dress with a glass of lemonade. Her eyes twinkled like the stars because of the way the sun was hitting her.

Jayden put his sword down and looked at Emily and smiled. "Oh nothing, Mike and I were just practicing some more." Mike took one look at Emily and smiled even wider than Jayden.

"You look really nice today Emily." Mike closed his mouth realizing what he just slip out of his mouth.

Emily smiled and raised her glass as if she was gesturing in thanks to Mike. "Thanks Mike!" She brought her glass down and left the two boys to finish practicing. Jayden saw Mike watch his girlfriend and tried to remember why he started this mini practice session in the first place.

"Let's finish this."

"Okay, whatever you say." The fight continued but Mike barely noticed the increase in strength. Jayden was slowly transitioning this small fight into a mini battle. He wanted to prove a point to Mike that Emily was his girlfriend. He didn't care if they were friends but when Mike started making moves like kissing his girlfriend and trying to change her opinion, that crossed the line.

A few moments later and Mike was on his back. "I must have lost focus again."

"Yeah you must have. You really need to work on that." Mike began the fight again and increased his strength a tad bit more. Soon Mike wouldn't know what was going on. A couple more defeats later, Mike felt like stopping but didn't because he wanted to keep on fighting Jayden.

He had an idea that this fight was not just for training. After another fall, he broke the silence that was filled with meaningless words and sounds of pain or battle. "Jayden?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I just feel like this faux fight is more of a real fight."

"Well it's not."

"Then why did you decide to fight with me after everyone else was gone?"

"Because Kevin is on a strict schedule so if I wanted to fight him it would have to be while we trained."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"I'm sure. Do you want to continue fighting now?"

Mike nodded and retook his stance. Jayden took the first move and within five minute Mike was on his back. "Okay stop lying! I did something wrong!"

"Nope, you didn't. Just one more fight." Mike grunted in frustration. He got up and got back into stance one last time. This time Jayden fought full force. Mike fell the ground and Jayden crouched down next to him ready to help him up.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Just remember, I'm stronger and a better fighter than you." MIke looked very confused. "I'm happy that you and Emily are friends but if you cross the line with her one more time…let's just say that you will think of this fight as a warm up compared to what would really happen." Mike eyes grew wide in fear and decided to figure out if the way he felt about Emily was love or not.

**Okay honestly not my best at all. It seems out of place in my Jemily book. I feel like it's just an idea or consideration to how Jayden took care of Mike and how Mike figured out his real feelings. I've decided to not consider this a missing moment one shot because it kind of sucks and it's not true to the characters. I hope you liked the idea of Mike and Jayden fighting. This was for you Wishing99. I also saw in the book that I did close it. It was just something like "He realized later that he didn't like Emily in that way." So I guess this could maybe where he starts to realize how he really feels? IDK but that's not the point. Hope you liked this even though I personally thought it sucked. **


End file.
